The Christmas Demon
by Xxcharmedfreak8
Summary: Paige and the sisters has to fight a demon that is tryin to take over Christmas and save santa. can they do it or is Christmas goin to be without a Santa this year...
1. Chapter 1

_**The only thing that I own is the plot everything else belongs to the show.**_

The Christmas Demon

**Chapter one**

It was a snowy day in san fresco and the three sisters Piper, Paige and Phoebe were at the mall shopping because they still had Christmas shopping to do and just like everybody else they decided to wait till the last minute, but unlike everybody else they had a reason. That reason is simple they were witches and they weren't just ordinary witches you know with broomsticks and hats they were the charmed ones which means that they had to fight evil meaning demons, warlocks, and the occasional wizards here and there. They also had jobs to deal with as well Piper worked at a club called P3 which means power of three, Phoebe was a Journalist at the bay mirror, and Paige was a temp job. With her job every job that she managed to get there was always something magical involved like somebody either help hiding from demons or saving from a demon.

Paige was also a white lighter to which means that she could orb and heal. So she was half witch and half white lighter. Leo was just a white lighter and often gave Paige advice on white lighter stuff because was still learning how to do things like healing and how to control the jingling that went on in her head all the time when one of her charges called her name and needed help. So far her new job which was working at a Christmas tree farm. So far she was happy with because so far the job seemed to be normal because there was no magic involved which she liked because Paige liked having a life separate from her sisters at home. Don't get me wrong she liked her sisters but she liked to have her own life to not having to worry about when a demon was going to attack and whatnot.

Today Paige had off and she was happy because she liked going shopping. Phoebe called into work and pretended to be sick because she liked shopping and she had somebody very special to shop for besides her sisters. She had to do some shopping for Jason because she still hasn't done that yet and she had some pretty good ideas what to get for Christmas her problem was trying to figure out which one of her ideas that she wanted to go with. She was thinking that she was going to get him his favorite Cologne or his favorite movie which was Dear John. Phoebe was thinking that she was going to get the movie only because she has been to his place may of times and he had a lot of his cologne and he has been talking about the movie for a while. She was also thinking that she would buy some candles and something sexy to wear just so that when they watched it together it could be romantic. Piper had to work later tonight at 8pm to 12pm because there was a band playing there later tonight and she had to make sure that everything was ready for the band and that all drinks and everything were shipped in ready to go. Piper didn't want to go shopping in the first place because she wanted to go in early so that she could get a head start on everything but Phoebe and Paige had talked her into going shopping with them by telling her that it would help her relax and that it would be fun. The relaxing part wasn't true what so ever only because Piper hated waiting in long lines just to buy like one or two gifts.

They were eating lunch at the Pizza shop and Paige was in the process of telling Piper and Phoebe about her job and how it seemed to be normal for right now but she has learned not get her hopes up only because every time she said something about it being normal than that's when it happened. She was excited because Paige liked this time of year because she liked the Christmas music and the caroling and the hustling and bustling. The thing that she liked best was get a Christmas tree and decorating it.

Just as they were leaving the mall they heard somebody shout for help and sisters ran off in the other direction to find out where the yelling had come from. It turns it came from where "Santa" was located and the place around him was on fire and there were people running around franticly trying to figure what to put the fire out with and some people just running around panicking. Before the sisters could do anything the fire department had arrived and was putting the fire out and the police were there keeping everybody away from it so that nobody would get killed or anything. Meanwhile Santa was still in with the fire so Piper froze the crowd and Paige used her orbing powers and said Santa and then Santa wasn't in the middle of fire anymore but was standing next to them and before Piper decided to unfreeze everything they had to come up with a reason for why Santa had magically come out of there alive without anybody going in after him **( I don't know how they managed to tell him a story to cover for something like that but they did)** and Santa believed them. So while they were talking to Santa to see if he saw anybody or anything that may have started the fire which was no good because he was doing his job so he wasn't paying attention to the crowd or anything but he did say that there this one guy who was really grouchy about something and one minute he was in one spot and the next he was in another. He just thought that he didn't see him moving to other spots because he was busy doing his job and everything. He did describe to the best of his knowledge what the person looked like and everything like that and the sisters thanked and him and then went home to look in the book of shadows.

The book of shadows is a book that has information about demons and what kind of level they are like lower class or higher class and what their powers are and what they do. The book also has potions in it and it has some spells in it like the truth spell and the vanquishing spell. The vanquishing doesn't work on all demons but the sisters use it as a last resort if they absolutely need to. The book of shadows is protected from evil meaning that anything or anybody evil can't touch the book and the book is connected to the sisters meaning their powers and the sisters' emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Christmas Demon**

**Chapter 2**

When the sisters got home they went upstairs to the attic because that's where they keep the book of shadows and when they got up there they found that the book wasn't where it was supposed to be which is up on the book stand by the window. It looked it was thrown across the room which can only mean one thing that a demon tried to get ahold of the book again. Before one of the sisters could voice Piper's mind she called for Leo and when he orbed down Piper asked him if he used the book that day and miss placed it even though she already knew that the answer would be a no. When her answer was confirmed she looked at Paige and Phoebe and said, "We need to vanquish this demon before he does anything else happens." Piper was going to say something else but decided not to only because she was thinking about what the last time a demon almost took the book. The last time a demon almost took the book her sister Prue had almost died that day. Phoebe could tell that her sister was thinking about that and Phoebe said, "Paige and I will stay up here to try to id the demon on what we know, you can go to work and we find anything we will let you know."

Paige who didn't know what was going on said, "what do you mean id the demon the guy dressed up as Santa didn't give us a very detailed description all he gave us was a tall dude wearing dark clothes and had a tattoo on her arm, and besides I was going to go call Henry and see if he still wanted to go to dinner tonight." Phoebe looked at Paige and said, "Look Paige I understand that you want to have a life of your own without magic but right now if we don't try to id this demon something bad will happen and all hell break loose literally." Paige gave an exasperated sigh and said, " fine if you put it that way I guess I can call Henry and tell him that I can't tonight but maybe some other time" with that she left the attic to go to her room so that she could call Henry.

Meanwhile upstairs in the attic Leo was telling Phoebe that she did a good job in handling that and phoebe said, "Well somebody has to keep an eye on her and besides I could get used to being the middle sister, it gives me a sense of pride" and she smiled at Leo and he just laughed and said that he was going to go see how Piper was doing. When he walked into Piper's room he found Piper looking at a picture of the three of them her, Phoebe and Prue. She wasn't paying attention when Leo walked in and when Leo said, "it's not your fault, can't keep blaming yourself for this." Piper said, "I'm not blaming myself for it I'm just thinking that if Prue was still here if things would be different, I mean Paige really doesn't want to be a witch and Phoebe has a lot on her mind I mean she's having guy trouble and on top of that now she has to step it up and become the middle sister and she's not ready for that yet. That's a hard thing for somebody like Phoebe to do."

Leo said, "well she seems fine to me, I mean she don't mind telling Paige what to and she told me that she don't mind being the middle sister." Piper just looked at him and Leo and he said, "But she's your sister and who am I to question that, I keep forgetting that sisters know each other better than anybody else." Piper said, "Nice save Leo" and Leo sat beside her on the bed and gave her a hug and a kiss and they walked over to the door to close it.

Upstairs Phoebe and Paige were having a hell of a time trying to id the demon because Paige was right the guy dressed as Santa didn't give a very good description of the guy. The way that he explained it would be how u describe running into a guy when you were walking down the street not really paying attention to what you were doing. So the sisters were pretty stumped on what to do. After a while Paige said, "Well since it looks like we are going to be up for a while I'm going to the kitchen to make a sandwich or something, do you want anything?" Phoebe who was starving agreed happily and went downstairs to the kitchen with Paige and while they were making their sandwiches Paige was facing the refrigerator getting some iced tea out for them both and while she was doing that she said, "hey Phoebe I know you don't like being the middle sister or anything but if it's any constitution I don't like being the youngest sister, I'm used to being an only child so I guess this is something that we both have to get used to it." Phoebe who isn't used to anybody knowing what was going with her besides Piper and Prue decided to try to play dumb and said, "What would make you think that I don't like being the middle sister?"

Paige looked at her while getting plates out and said, "Please Phoebe I may be a blonde but I'm not stupid. I can you don't like it because when I look at Piper she's still not ready to accept the fact that her older sister is gone and since you were the youngest sister I just know that if the older is having trouble than the youngest sister is having trouble accepting the new rule of becoming the middle sister." Phoebe looked at Paige and said, "Has anybody ever told you that you are too smart for your own good, it's not that I don't like you or anything Paige it's just that I'm not used to having to become the responsible one I have never once had to be the responsible one for anything besides my job."

Paige was thinking for a bit before answering and when she did answer she said, "Well I will help you with the sister issue and the guy issue if you teach more about the whole demon thing." Phoebe looked at Paige in shock and said, "how on earth did you know I was having guy trouble and yes I will teach you more about demons what all do you want to know?" Paige said, "I want to know everything about demons and what blinking is and it's not that hard to tell that you are having guy trouble. I mean I've seen the way you look at Leo and Piper and when they are together. Your eyes get all hazy and you look like you're thinking about something and then your eyes get misty." Phoebe was about to say something but just than Piper was shouting for them wondering where they were at and Phoebe said, "Down here in the kitchen making sandwiches." Piper and Leo came downstairs and Piper wanted to know what they were doing down here instead of being upstairs looking in the book of shadows for the demon.

Paige said, "We were just taking a break because the Santa guy didn't give us a very good description of the guy so we decided to come down here to make a snack to make the juices flowing in our brains. Hey don't you have to go work or something?" Piper said, "


	3. Chapter 3

**The Christmas Demon**

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile down in the underworld Paige and Phoebe found a rock wall to hide behind and just as they got there three demons went by and they were talking about something but since they weren't talking in loud voices it was kind of hard to understand what they were talking about. Paige and Phoebe heard something about how they had to do something about Christmas because that's when the deadline was and that the demons were worried that they were going to make zanku mad if they didn't complete the project by Christmas and they didn't know how to go about doing the project without causing too much attention to what they were doing. They stopped in front of the wall that the sisters happened to be hiding behind and the one demon was worried about the charmed ones finding out. He was saying, "Well what if the Charmed ones find out what we are up to than we will all be goners, I think that this is a bad idea." The other demon said, "They won't find out and if they do than we will kill them but nothing is going to stop us from killing Santa and taking over Christmas and intoxicating they toys so that the every child will become evil. Do you want to take over the underworld or not?" The other demon said. "Yes but I don't want to die in the process, and why do we need kids anyway?"

The other demon looked at him and said, "Do I really have to explain this all to you again, because if I do than I swear you are the dumbest demon that I have been partners with and that would also explain why you didn't do your job today at the mall. You were supposed to kill Santa not set the place on fire and watch the whole thing happened." The other demon didn't even say anything because he knew that his partner was right there was no reason why he couldn't have completed his job that he was supposed to do… well there was one reason and that reason was that there were these witches and they saved Santa and now that makes things harder because now that the witches know that there is something going on its going to be harder to finish the job with witches looking for them. He didn't tell his partner this only because he already knew what he was going to say and he wasn't in the mood to hear it. He was already beating himself up over it. He was hoping that he and his partner could complete the project before the deadline because than he wouldn't have to tell anybody but he already agreed to himself that if he messed up again than he would tell his partner.

Phoebe and Paige had what they needed now they were just waiting for the demons to leave so that they could orb without being noticed. When they got back to their own world they saw Leo pacing back and forth waiting for them to get back. When he saw them he wanted to know everything that had happened and he was happy that nothing had happened to them. When Phoebe and Paige told him what the plan was and everything as they were walking upstairs to id the demon now that they knew what he looked like. When they found him in the book they showed it to Leo and they also told him about some demon by the name Zanku and when they said his name Leo went from looking relaxed to looking really worried and he was about to say something when Piper came home and wanted to know if anybody was home and she went upstairs and they had to fill her in on what was going on. When she up to speed Leo said, "Well I'm going to go tell the elders are going to want to know this and they may have some advice on what to do next." When he orbed Paige wanted to know why he looked really worried when Phoebe had said Zanku's name and so Piper told her and when she was done Paige said, "Wait if he was the almost the source of all evil isn't he going to try to become the source of all evil again and if he does that's not going to be a good thing because than they will make a layer up here and take over the world" Phoebe interrupted her and said, " yes Paige that's what's going to happen so that's why we need to fix this and in order to do that we should start trying to figure out how we are going to vanquish this guy and then figure out how we are going to vanquish Zanku once and for all.

They were looking in the book for the demon and they found him and his name is cartamus and he is a lower level demon but has some powers of a higher level demon. This demon likes to cause tragic and by causing tragic on people the demon feeds off of their sadness and their anger and by feeding off of that cartamus gets stronger and stronger to the point where it will be impossible to defeat him. Cartamus can feed up to six times and after that if they feed again they will impossible to vanquish. To tell how many times a cartamus has been feeding look at his arm for each time there will be a ring thing and if he feeds six times it will look like a big circle with smaller circles inside it. The more circles that it has the harder that it will be to defeat him.

The ingredients required for this potion are two cups of boiling water, one frog leg, a pinch of dragon's blood, one eye of newt, and a pinch of rattlesnake venom. Bowl the water first than add the dragon's blood and the rattlesnake venom and stir till it turns a light red than add the frog leg and the eye of newt till it dissolves and turns a light shade between light red and gray. Piper wrote that stuff down and went to the store which is called china town. China town is a store that sells stuff for potions and they also have a restaurant in there to but it's not like normal Chinese food. The store also sells weapons to like dragon blades.

While Piper was at the store Phoebe was working on her spell and Paige was taking a nap because she had a long day and she wasn't used to the whole fighting demons thing yet and it was wearing her out. Leo orbed back up there to the elders to let them know what was going on. Phoebe was almost done with her spell and it went something like this: **In the spirit of Christmas, take this demon from coming around here, take him from our sight, from our mind to place in space away from time forever.** She was just getting done with the spell When Paige came downstairs to see if Phoebe needed any help with anything. Phoebe told her that she had everything under control and was just about to show Paige the spell that she did when Piper came in and said, "Hey people I could use a little help carrying this stuff in unless you guys want me to drop it."

After the stuff was in and Piper was getting ready to make her potion when she realized that Leo wasn't there and she asked where he was and Phoebe told her that he went up to the elders to let them know what's going on. Piper was trying to find her pans that she used for making potions and since she reorganized the kitchen a view days ago and had a long day today she couldn't remember where she put it so Phoebe told her to look under the cabinet but the stove. When she had everything she was ready to go. When the recipe was done and they had the spell they went upstairs to the book of shadows to make sure that they had the demon and knew everything about him and then they went to the map to scry for the demon and found him.

He was at the mall and so they orbed to the mall and then when they got there it wasn't that hard to find him because there was a huge commotion down where all the kids were so when they got there piper froze everything and threw the potion and then they all said the spell at first it took a while for the spell to take affect it took so long that the sisters thought that they messed it up but then all at once everything a happened. There was a huge bang and then there was screaming and then the demon was gone. The sisters left the spot a little ways and then unfroze everything and that was that.

So that night they went to the club where they always hang out after doing what they had to do and they all got a round of drinks and listened to the music and they were having so much fun that phoebe didn't see Jason walk in and Paige didn't see henry walk in till the last second when they came up behind them and scared them. So they spent the night having a blast and Paige ended up spending the night at henry's house and she had a lot of fun to. When she got back to the house in the morning Piper was in the kitchen and began teasing her and finally she stopped and Paige told her almost everything that happened last night. From what Piper got she was sure that sooner or later Paige was going to have to tell him that she's a witch if she wants to keep the guy because she can't keep orbing out on him without any explanation. Paige wasn't sure if she when she was going to tell him but she was going to. She was sure that he was different and could handle it she didn't tell anybody this but she had the sinking feeling that henry wanted to tell her something but wasn't telling her and she just knew that when he told her it was going to be a something so huge to both of them and then once they both knew what the other wasn't saying it would be like the whole world was lifted from their shoulders.


End file.
